A Zebra Wedding
A Zebra Wedding 'is a crossover story to be made by Stuingtion on DeviantArt. Summery Zecora and Victor are getting married and everyone's excited. But not as much as Kevin and Marty. But then they notice Victor acting in a strange way and suspect something is up. Later they find out that Dr. Faciler, Rasputin, Rothbart, Scar, Clavius, Zelda, Makunga, Jafar, Messina and ZigZag are up to no good. Now they must team up to save the wedding and Equestria and stop Dr. Faciler. Plot Today's the Day! Zecora and Victor are getting married and everyone's excited. But not as much as Kevin and Marty. Victor's odd behavior As everyone is putting the wedding together in Canterlot, Kevin and Marty notice Victor acting in a strange way, and suspect something strange. Later, Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria find out that are Rasputin, Rothbart, Scar, Clavius, Zelda, Makunga, Jafar, Messina and ZigZag planning to take over Equestria and they warn Kevin and Marty. Kevin and Marty talk to Twi's friends about the matter but they are too busy with the wedding to care. Kevin and Marty's statement At the Rehersal, Kevin and Marty come in and share how they've seen Victor acting strange from how he normally does. Victor then decides to take a breather feeling sorry for Kevin, Shining Armor and Twi's friends chide Kevin and Marty for their rediculous statement, at this point Kevin snaps. He angrily states that they are worng and he's known Victor for a really long time and knows him very well. And then he states how they're putting the wedding in front of his friendship and he yells that they are no longer his friends and decides not to come to the wedding if they refuse to take his worries seriously, Marty then decides to join Kevin as well as Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria. Zecora feels sorry for her nephew ands asks he wants to talk with her in her dorm, but Marty feeling betrayed declines and would rather try to comfort a betrayed Kevin. Zecora accepts Marty's choice and tells him to come see her if he wants to talk with her and gives him a kiss on his cheek.After Kevin, Marty, Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria leave the hall Kevin sarts to weeps over losing his friends. So Timon and Pumbaa sing Hakuna Matata to cheer him up. Marty discovers Dr. Facilier Later, Marty decides to go see Zecora but before he can knock on the door, he hears Victor singing and takes a peek. Then suddenly, Victor looks in the mirror his reflection reveals to be Dr. Facilier! Marty quickly races to tell the others and when he does, Alex and Melman head off the find the real Victor, while Golria races to call for help. Alex and Melman soon find the ''real Victor imprisoned in an old mine tied to the wall. Alex cuts him loose with his claws and they race for the castle. Dr. Facilier's reveal In the hall, before the phoney Victor and Zecora can be proclaimed husband and wife, Marty and Kevin race in. Then Alex and Meman come in with the real Victor. Marty then walks up to the phoney nad tries to reveal his true form but has trouble doing so. with Zecora captured by Dr. Facilier, he is determined to force her to be his bride instead of Victor be she wouldn't cooperate. The Battle Marty and Kevin are forming a Battle Party against Dr. Facilier and his friends and to save Zecora. Stuingtion's engines use their guns and modern weaponary to take down the army of hyenas attacking Canterlot, while Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa get the civilians to safety. The other villains' defeat Kevin then meets up with Rasputin and smashes his amulet which he is killed. But then he causes the ground to break apart and traps her and his friends on peralious rocks above a river of lava. While Dr. Facilier threatens Zecora to be his wife by placing Victor in a dangerous position on one rock tower. Marty kills Dr. Faciler Suddenly, Marty races in, jumps, and grabs the Shadow Man's ammulet. But before he can get away, Dr. Facilier blasts him. Marty then falls onto a ledge, badly injured and left for certain death. Everyone fears that they will perish. Zecora still refuses to become Dr. Faciler's queen and states she'd rather have Victor over an evil Witch Doctor. At this point, Dr. Facilier then loses patience and dangles Zecora over the lava to force her to become his queen, but she manages to yank out her derringer and shoots him But after he lets go of her, she falls for the lava but is caught by Melman. But Dr. Faciler doesn't give up so easy and starts to make the rock towers sink into the lava. Marty sees his friends and aunt close to death as the towers start to sink, and he manages to recover and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the aummulet into the magma. The necklace is destroyed. Which summons his friends to drag the witch doctor straight down to Hell. While the others escape, Kevin risks his life to grab Marty in the nick of time and flies him out. At the hospital Later, Marty was recovering after defeating Dr. Facilier and his gang and Zecora was releaved that her own Nephew was alright. Marty was asleep for a while but then on the 5th day of his visit, he woke up to everyone's happiness. The Wedding After Marty fully recovers, everything gets fixed and the preperations are put up together. After everything is put up. Kevin is once again best stallion while Marty is made Zecora's honored zebra. Then Victor and Zecora finally get married. The after party After the wedding, everyone enjoys the after party begins. Shining Armor and Twi's friend apologise to Kevin and Marty for betraying them, while Victor and Zecora thank them for saving the wedding. Marty and Kevin feel greatful for their act. but Marty is proun to now have an uncle. Trivia *This is when Victor and Zecora get married. *This story is party based off of "MLP FiM A Canterlot Wedding" and has a "The Little Mermaid" and "The Return of Jafar" twist in it. Songs *Best Day Ever' - Kevin and Marty *'Upendi' - King Julien *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' - Kevin (in Timon's voice), Marty (in Pumbaa's voice), Victor (in Simba's voice) and Zecora (in Nala's voice) *'We Are One '- *'Be Prepared' - Scar *'In The Dark Of The Night' - Rasputan *'Making Christmas' - *'Hakuna Matata' - Timon and Pumbaa *'Friends on the Other Side' - Dr. Facilier and the villains *Music score: *'Love is in Bloom '- Twilight Sparkle *'I Like to Move It Move It' - King Julien *'Afro Circus/I Like to Move It Move It''' - Marty and King Julien Scenes #Today's the Day! #Arriving at Canterlot #Victor's odd behavior #Finding the other villain's plan #Talking to Twi's Friends #Kevin and Marty's statement #Trying to comfort Kevin #Marty discovers Dr. Facilier # Links Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Stuingtion Category:Written Stories Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories